Orgy at Hogwarts!
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH,LEMON - Attention all Hogwart Gay men! There will be a party held in Slytherin common rooms! ALL GAYS INVITED! For you dense people - we mean ORGGGYY!


_**I'm doing a lot of oneshots lately. Don't worry to you readers who have read my stories and are waiting. I have started the chapters. I just keep rewriting some parts that I find annoying XD. **_

_**WARNING **__****__** SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/SLASH is contained in this story. Lemon will be in here so for little kiddies who don't know what sex is please spare yourself from being scared or going through puberty early.**_

_**Holy shit I'm bleeding. XD oh well no biggy. Truthfully I don't know I'm still alive after all the blood loss. Darn you slash! XD although I still love you!**_

_**Title: Orgy at Hogwarts!**_

_**--**_

Harry ran down the halls of Hogwarts. He was heading for the Slytherin common room. Why?

-- Flash back --

"_Harry!"_

_I looked up from my books to see my friend, Ron. I smiled. "Hey what's up Ron?" I flinched when he shoved a piece of paper in my face._

"_We have to go!"_

_I coughed and read the paper: _**Party in Slytherin Common Room, only for the gay men in Hogwarts – starts at 10 p.m and lasts all night long (tonight retards). For you dense people who can't tell what this means…ORGY BITCHES!**

"_Why in the world would I want to go into Slytherin territory?"_

_Ron smiled. "Please Harry? It's an orgy…with men!"_

"_I like women too Ron. It might be boring with all men." I snorted and pushed the paper out of my face just to stare at the puppy eyes of Ron. It's a secret weapon he usually used on his mother when he got in deep shit trouble._

"_Please?"_

_I groaned. "Fine! I'll meet you at the party."_

"_THANK YOU HARRY!" he yelled out glomping me._

_I'm going to be so pissed._

_-- Flashback end --_

Harry groaned. This is ridiculous, why should he have to go to a Slytherin room for…sex? He could get it anytime he wanted.

He walked in and gasped. God, it isn't even midnight and it's started. He felt his pants tightened as those moans and gasps echoed throughout the room. How did they get the girl's to disappear?

Harry suddenly remembered the girl slumber party that was going to go on in the Ravenclaw common room. Well no wonder Ron wanted to come.

Harry weaved his way through random people fucking or their little groups. This is one horrible orgy, aren't they suppose to be all together all over each other? Harry had attended better orgies than this. Then again that was during summer.

He found an empty clean couch – only problem, Draco Malfoy sat there looking like he was in detention for the first time in his life. Harry sighed and sat down. He crossed his legs and ignored the glare that was directed to him.

Time rolled by as the silence at the couch was the only silence there. The orgy was still going and Harry gagged when he saw Ron being fucked by Blaise. Well now at least Harry knew the real reason why Ron wanted to come. Harry finally noticed all the empty glasses of Fire Whiskey on the table in front of them and glanced at Draco. Sure enough the blonde was as drunker than everyone here.

He ignored it and looked forward to watch the 'orgy.' He jumped when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned and gasped. There it was someone that actually succeeded in making Harry happy that he came to this horrible orgy. Draco had crawled to Harry on all fours with that beautiful face just screaming 'FUCK ME', not only that but those lips were parted just waiting for Harry to taste. Harry trembled as those pale hands undid his pants and released the cock that fully hardened because of the owner of those hands. "Malfoy?"

The blonde didn't answer as those eyes lusted after the masterpiece sticking out from Harry's pants. A small smile appeared on the face before those hands gripped the cock and stroked it. Harry gasped. Fuck – if Malfoy is always like this if he was drunk Harry was going to have to start sneaking Fire Whiskey in the pumpkin juice Draco drinks.

Harry felt kisses pressed against his cock, starting from the tip and going down the length. The tongue slicked its way back up. Draco looked up at Harry to see the reaction, although Harry noted that Draco didn't seem to know who the hell he was with anymore. That tongue teased the slit and then Harry found himself gasping as that wet cavern took him whole. His hand gripped that hair that felt like silk but it didn't affect the blonde in those wonderful movements. That head bobbing up and down while that tongue played. Harry moaned as he kept tugging that hair – god if Malfoy wasn't drunk he'd probably fret over his hair. Draco took the cock out of his mouth and looked up at Harry, licking that pre-cum of his lips. Harry watched as the beauty before him stood up from the couch and stripped. Harry felt left out – seeing that he was fully clothed with his cock sticking out. Draco crawled his way back up with his pale legs against Harry's, on his knees. Harry watched as that hand slid down its own chest and past its cock. Harry moaned with Draco, the boy had just stuck a finger in himself. Harry groaned, if this keeps up he'll come even before the boy is finish. Harry leaned and bit down on a nipple. Draco whimpered and gasped when he put another finger in. He pumped them in and out of himself. Harry played with the nipples – nipping, sucking, and biting them. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy take those damn fingers out and ride me already."

The blonde chuckled. "Hmmkay H- hic – Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _'So Malfoy does know who he is with, even called me Harry.'_

Draco came closer to Harry and aligned the cock to his puckered entrance. "Hmmmn…" Harry watched that mouth open in a silent cry, he felt that small body trembling as it slid down to engulf his cock, he moaned as the tight walls surrounded him. Draco moaned when he was finally filled. Harry put his hands on those hips and waited. He raised an eyebrow when Draco pouted and tugged at the shirt Harry had on. "N-No faaaiiirrrr…you got yooouur shirt on!"

Harry chuckled. "I wasn't really expecting you to come on to me Malfoy."

Those eyes had a flash to hurt and Harry started thinking he imagined it after a while. He heard a mumble. "What was that Malfoy?"

Those silver eyes glanced up to glare. "You suppose to call me Draco!"

Harry chuckled. "You are really odd when you're drunk Draco."

The blonde looked up and beamed. Harry was surprised when Draco rose up on the cock and slammed down, making them both cry out. Their moans joined many other cries and screams, so it seems like the orgy isn't that bad after all.

Although Harry only concentrated on him and Draco, they had their own little dance going. It was hot, no such thing as slow in this lone couch. It was rough, fast, the two of them sloppily kissing. Tasting each other was a secret pleasure that they have always wanted – they just didn't know it. Harry saw those blonde eyelashes flutter and moaned when that pleasure scream came out. "Harry!! I-I'm going t-t-to cooomee!"

Harry smiled. He never thought Draco had such a beautiful voice. The pace quickened and the thrust became harder – deeper inside. That special spot was hit again and Draco shuddered. Harry never thought watching Malfoy having an orgasm would be so wonderful. The tightness squeezed and Harry had to come. The two panted, Draco collapsed onto Harry and snuggled his face into the chest. "hmhmm."

"Never thought I'd do that with you Malfoy." Harry muttered.

Harry jumped when he heard Draco sob. "Please, please don't obliviate me. I don't want to forget."

Harry bit his lip. This is unexpected. "I don't know if you will even remember after all that Fire Whiskey you had." He heard the blonde whimper and sighed. He patted the back. God – Draco is such an emotional drunk.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled into the shirt. Harry sighed. "Yeah?" It's odd, having small talk when your dick is inside someone. It's just weird – at least to Harry it was.

"I love you." The blonde snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep.

Harry stared wide eyed at absolutely nothing with a naked blonde on top of him. It seems he will have a lot to think about this week.

_**--**_

_**Hmmn…is this oneshot sequel material…or not?**_

_**Oh well. It isn't my best I just wanted Harry and Draco in an orgy having separate sex than everyone else. P I can't do orgies well. Although I am working on a threesome or foursome oneshot. Not sure yet. Hmn. Well I better get typing on other stuff. Hope you enjoyed this! See ya! **_


End file.
